The Night of Non Animation
by NATM-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian
Summary: Kamunrah has return but he is not alone. By his side is none other than Vector, the greatest animated villian. Together they plan to kidnap Larry Daley of Daley Devices and make him pay. He isn't the only one. Vector's grudge toward Gru hasn't been forgetten he too must pay. Together, exhibits and minions shall search beyond their dimension to find out what happened to their friend
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to acknowledge two things:**

**1. This is a joint effect between myself and Mythicalnightguard who has written this chapter **

**2. We are just fans who got an idea of this fanfiction. We own nothing except any OCs that appear in the story and the plot.**

**Thanks for reading :) **

* * *

><p>"Finally," Kahmunrah muttered, standing with his arms crossed as the portal widened. He'd joined an online Evil Villain Club, and was expecting the arrival of someone he'd met online a few weeks earlier by the name of Vector_the_Great, and was waiting impatiently for him to arrive. After loosing Capone, Ivan, and Napoleon, he was going in the market for a new sidekick, and according to the guys profile, he was supposed to be a vicious, ruthless evil mastermind, with a cool name to along with him. He was not expecting who he met.<p>

Out of the portal, in a rather clumsy manner, jumped a short, slightly plump young man in a ridiculous orange suit, wearing a pair of rather nerdy glasses. He clumsily jumped too his feet, and ran to a nearby ice mirror. Kahmunrah had many in his underworld dwelling. A whoop of delight echoed around as the young man stared at his reflection.

"Man! I look so good unanimated!" He said we said with a snotry laugh.

Kahmunrah refrained from saying anything rude to the guy as he wondered who this fool might be. Just as he thought this the man turned around, and smiled, walking towards him and extending his hand in a greeting. Kahmunrah didn't return the gesture. "Who are you?" He asked, a not so friendly tone to his voice.

"I, am Vector! The greatest villain from the animated world!" Said the man, in an overly excited tone. "And you must be Underworld Pharaoh."

"I, am Kahmunrah. I am the great king of the great kings, he who makes the crocodile tremble in fear, the leopard afraid of his own spots, and the lion very cowardly." Kahmunrah replied.

"What?" The man asked, obviously confused.

Kahmunrah sighed, and realized you can't believe everything you see online. "I am an Egyptian pharaoh, and the rightful owner of the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. And you...Vector...are to be my assistant."

A smile appeared on Vector's face. "Yeah alright! I've always wanted to work for an evil boss."

"Wait," Kahmunrah said confused. "I thought you were an evil mastermind?"

"What, me? On, no. I mean, I was, but failed later, stuck on the moon, somehow had WiFi and a working phone, zapped by your portal...yeah."

With a sigh, Kahmunrah finally finished the meet and greet with one, simple question. "Quick question. Why are you wearing pajamas?"

"And why are you in a dress?" Vector retorted, crossing his arms.

Kahmunrah sighed. "Fair enough. Come on. We've got some kidnapping to do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good night everyone!" Larry said to the slowly assembling museum.

Tonight was a blast and it had been a few months since the Battle of the Smithsonian. He, Larry was in high spirits of the museums new potential.

"Night Larry." Ahkmenrah said as he exited the room with Dexter on his shoulders and Octavius and Jed riding behind him on the red Ferrai.

"See you tomorrow night Larry." Sacagawea waved in farewell and kissed Teddy on his cheek.

"Good day Lawrence!" Teddy mounted is horse and rode into position. He withdrew his shoulder and smiled slightly.

He soon froze and Larry smiled. Larry went and pet Rexy's snout and sighed.

Now, everything was perfect.

He walked out and felt the fresh New York air. The park was nicely covered in a blanket of green grass and the occasional person walked by making the picture seem more and more natural.

You walked out and heard screaming, someone was in trouble.

"Help save me help my wife is in danger!"

The man is wearing an orange jumpsuit and had a Beatles style haircut with huge rectangle glasses. He had a clumsy aura and his whole body language said "I am not very smart"

"Can you please help me Night Guard? My wife is in danger, someone is trying steal her purse. I called the police, but they aren't coming." He said in between his long pants.

Larry immediately went into action and raced down the alleyway next to the museum, he didn't care that he didn't change out of night guard uniform. He didn't care his torch was hitting his thigh and it was aching like hell. He looked around wildly and try to look for the distressed woman. No one was there. It clicked.

"Who are you?" Larry said cautiously. The person in the orange jumpsuit smirked.

"I am Vector, the greatest animated villain ever. I am working with an old friend of yours. Kahmunrah..." Larry's skin prickled as the dead pharaoh entered from the shadows.

"Well Larry Daley of Daley devices I see that you are well."

"Actually I'm a night guard now, well again. Yeah you too Kahmunrah."

"Like I care and thank you... seize him!"

Larry struggled under the grasp of Vector who was surprisingly strong for a wimp. When he had finally wrestled free from one of Vector's arms Kahmunrah pushed him into shadows and soon the scene of the alleyway disappeared and Larry was knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy this chapter :) **

It was a quiet evening, and not too much was happening. Most of the exhibits were milling about aimlessly, and it was as good a time as any to take care of the washing. And that's exactly what Sacagawea did. But this night was different. There were things about this night. Strange, fluffy things.

From behind her, she heard a strange sounding noise, almost like some sort of word in a foreign language, and turned quickly to see three little creatures, what they were, she could not tell, but the looked like little bear cubs. They were bright yellow, with small, black eyes, and fluffy all over. They wore little blue clothing, and had strange goggle like things on their eyes. They stared up at the woman unfazed, and one of them even raised a little three fingered hand in a sort of wave, saying something she couldn't understand.

She slowly bent down, and within a moment's time the three little creatures were before her, scrambling into her lap and playing curiously with her hair. She smiled, and stroked one's head gently, admiring the soft, plush fur that covered them. They were quite curious for a time, before they began to tire, surrendering to sleep and huddling together in her lap. Then, came the small car horn.

The three creatures awakened, and before she could stop them, they were surrounding the little RC car, curiously picking it up and examining it. The frightened faces of the two men inside shown clearly through the windshield, and Sacagawea hurriedly took the car away, scolding the yellow creatures gently at their misbehavior. They wandered a few feet away to investigate one of the moose in the room, leaving Sacagawea with the two startled miniatures.

"Wha-what the heck are those...?" Jedediah asked, glancing nervously at the furry things that moved about, staring curiously at almost everything.

"I don't know," Sacagawea replied, carefully setting the car down. "They just came. And you woke them." She the last part with a slightly annoyed look, which caused the two to glance at their feet when they got out.

"We are very sorry, miss, for awakening these...creatures. We hope you will forgive our actions." Octavius said, head bowed and voice sincere. Jedediah rolled his eyes.

"With this much energy, I doubt they would've slept long anyways." He pointed out, watching as they threw around a small round rock.

One of them missed, and was hit in the head with it. It made a small, almost similar to screaming noise, and ran on short little legs to Sacagawea, who rubbed it's head and kissed it, before gently pushing it back over to the others. She watched as fondly as a mother watches her children, laughing when they did something funny, and scolding of the fun went to far.

Just then, upon hearing the sounds of unknown laughter, Teddy entered the room, staring with a mixture of confusion and amusement as the three creatures ran to him, standing and marveling up at him while speaking to each other in strange gibberish. He looked at Sacagawea, who was smiling at him and the little creatures that observed him curiously.

"I see you've had your hands full, my dear." He said, coming to stand beside her. "What are these...wonderful, little creatures?"

"Bear cubs," She replied, picking one up and cradling it as it played with her hair.

Teddy studied it for a moment. "I don't believe these are bear cubs...*

"Teddy? What's going on?" Came another voice from down the hall. The creature's attention turned to the Egyptian pharaoh as he entered, pausing to stare at them. "By Horus, what are those?"

"We don't know," Teddy said, picking up another as it wandered over.

Ahkmenrah picked up the third, smiling despite himself. They seemed so innocent and happy...everything he was not, ever since he'd heard the news of the evening. Which he had come to tell. "I came to tell you of terrible news," He said, the smile leaving his face as he put the creature down.

Teddy frowned, and Sacagawea stopped petting the creature she held to stare at him worriedly. "What's happened?" Teddy asked, concern in his eyes.

"Larry is missing," Ahkmenrah said, his voice solemn and forlorn. "We've been searching since dusk, but have seen no sign of him."

"That's not good." Teddy said, turning to Sacagawea. "We must find him at once."

"Indeed," Came Octavius' voice from below them. "Right after that creature puts Jedediah down."


End file.
